dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Furby
is an American animated series based on the Furby toyline, it is KCER's fourth original animated series (the other 3 being The Slivers, Bing It, and Softy the Bear) and is produced by DIC Entertainment and Hasbro. The show first aired in November 1998 to May 2001 on KCER-TV. It also aired on KWAB-TV from 1999-2006, and on CER Two from 2015-present. Premise The show is about a girl, named Emily, who gets three Furbies. However, when she's not noticing, away or asleep, the Furbies start to have a mind of their own and go on adventures while avoiding getting captured by Emily's dad. Characters *Emily Kemp - She is eight. She is the owner of Tiger, Snowball and Furby, and is a tomboy who likes skateboard and action movies. Although she is a tomboy, she is kind of girly. Emily does decently well at school, but despises it and calls it "a waste of time". She is voiced by Candi Milo. *Tiger Furby - Along with Snowball and Wolf, he is a Furby owned by Emily, and the one of the three protagonists of the show. He is the leader of the trio, and he is the wackiest of the group. Tiger is the comic relief, and has Deep Sleep Mode, much to Snowball and Wolf's annoyance. He also sometimes tries to roar like a tiger. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *Snowball Furby - She's the most intelligent of the bunch and the oldest. Snowball is the only female in the group, and is very girly. She was the first Furby that Emily got. Voiced by Tara Strong. *Wolf Furby - He is the most sensible Furby in the trio and is just as intelligent as Snowball. Even though he is sensible, he participates in the silly adventures. *Jerrold Kemp - Antagonist of the show and father of Emily. He attempts to capture the Furbies so he could prove to Emily and his wife that the Furbies have a mind of own, but fails to. Due to this, he gets called a "loony" by them. He is an engineer and builds things to capture the Furbies. Jerrold is referred as "Mr. Kemp" or "Emily's dad" by the Furbies. Voiced by Frank Welker. Recurring characters * Mary Kemp - Mother of Emily and wife of Emily's dad. She is a stay-at-home mom. * Josh Kemp - He is Emily's twin brother. He despises Emily's Furbies (except Tiger, because he likes tigers) because they sneak into his bedroom. * Lola Kemp - He is a 1-year-old baby which sucks on a pacifier. He sleeps in a separate bed. Gallery f&f_emily_pose_skateboard.png|Emily Kemp poses with a skateboard (with mouth closed and crossed the right leg on a left leg) f&f_tiger.png|Tiger Furby poses f&f_snowball.png|Snowball Furby poses f&f_wolf.png|Wolf Furby poses f&f_jerrold.png|Jerrold Kemp poses with mouth closed f&f_mary.png|Mary Kemp poses with mouth closed f&f_josh.png|Josh Kemp poses with mouth closed and reading a book f&f_lola.png|Lola Kemp poses Category:KCER-TV originals Category:CER Two programming Category:CER Two Category:1998 Category:United States Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:1990s Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:KCER-TV